


There Is No One But You

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mattex, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same old argument that they have had time and time again but this time Matt has had enough. He is determined to end it once and for all even if it means doing something that he hadn't planned on doing for awhile yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr anons are creative and give me the best prompts. This one requested, "Mattex, fight kiss and make-up please!"

“Alex for God sakes how many times do I have to tell you, I love you. I won’t leave you.” he shouts, furious for the umpteenth time that she has yet to figure out how much she means to him. Matt knew it would be hard to convince her of his affections, moreover that they were genuine but you would think of being together for two years most of that fear would have dissipated. But no, here they were having the same old argument, about the same old topic. The age difference.

“Matt don’t you understand I know you love me but what happens when I am seventy and your are fifty? What then? The age gap is just too much. You won’t want me when I’m a wrinkled old hag.” Alex’s eyes are full of tears and she is shaking so much he is afraid she is going to collapse. He wants nothing more than to bridge the distance between them and gather her up into her arms. But he know’s better. So he stays put, the distance more horrible than any words of anger she could throw at him.

“Alex you look gorgeous! You are fifty and you look like you haven’t aged a day past thirty. You’re a goddess.” Matt counters, trying the flattery attempt. “Do you know how many women would kill to have your body at your age? Not that it matters cause your body is currently off the market.” He flashes her that gorgeous smile that she loves.

Alex laughs despite the heated argument. She catches herself and frowns, “And what about children. You know how much I had to go through to get Salome-“

“I would never put you through th-“

“Matthew…” she pleads.

“If we want more children we’ll adopt. You know how much I love Salome.” He is sincere in this. Matt loves the poppet more than anything. He already things of her as his own. 

“It not fair to you. I don’t want you to sacrifice anything because of me. I don’t want you to have to wake up one morning and regret- where are you going?” Matt has heard enough of Alex’s excuses and walks out of the room. She follows, stopping at the foot of the stairs, watching him disappear upstairs. Alex can here him rummaging up there and hopes he hasn’t broken anything in his clumsiness. There is a thud and she hears Matt swear before he quickly reappears on the stairs, a look of determination in his eyes.

Matt takes Alex’s hand and leads her into the lounge, sitting her down on the sofa. He can see that her is still angry with him but most of her frustration as abated in the time he spent upstairs. 

He sits down next to her, taking her hands in his. There is a look of such love in his eyes that it takes her breath away. “Alex I love you, I love you so much. I don’t care about the age difference or the fact that you can’t have children. Hell we’ll adopt if we want. The only thing I care about is you.” Matt drops one of her hands and fishes a little box out of his back pocket. He hears her gasp, “Matt no…”

“Hush.” He opens the ring box, “Do you see what I want for us? I don’t want anyone but you.” Matt kneels, offering the ring up to her, “Please say yes.”

Alex looks at him, tears of a different kind in her eyes this time. There is a moment of silence and then she flings herself on him and they are both knocked to the ground, Alex peppering his face with kisses. 

“So I’ll take that as a yes then?” Matt laughs happily as he finds her hand and slips the ring onto it, where it belongs.


End file.
